


Studying during Break is Stupid

by GabeShipsSabriel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Remus Lupin/Male Reader - Freeform, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeShipsSabriel/pseuds/GabeShipsSabriel
Summary: Set when The Marauders were students, male reader is bored of watching Remus study.





	Studying during Break is Stupid

Remus had been sitting there for hours. This was holiday break, we were NOT supposed to just be sitting here studying. I had agreed for a bit, but we were four hours in and I was getting restless. 

“Remmy, come on, i’m bored.”

“I am not, “Remmy”, right now. Don’t think I forgot about the other night.”

“Oh my Merlin, Remus, I ate a SINGLE piece of chocolate.”

“Yeah, a piece of MY chocolate.” He was grumpier around the full moon, some weird form of PMS or something.

I stared down Remus from my spot on his bed. Peter, Sirius, and James had all gone home so we were left here alone. Sure a few other students were around and usually Remus went home and Sirius stayed but Sirius was at the Potter’s and Remus wanted to stay with me. I felt the hours pass by and I sunk down and under his sheets. A few hours passed and I felt hands wrap around me and I was pulled into Remus’s chest. 

“Hmm?”

“Nap and then dinner?”

“Sounds good.” I mumbled as I curled into his chest. His hands wrapped around me, his arm under a pillow and his other holding me firmly against him. He snored softly and I quickly joined him.

…

“Hey, Redtail, wake up ya dork.” Remus’s deep voice rumbled through his chest. I could tell he was just waking up, and he has the nerve to awaken me?

“Come on, I wanna go get dinner. I gotta get back to studying.” I groaned deeply and moved away from him. 

“Moony, no, sleep, then eat, then sleep.” I groaned as Remus mumbled something about me being lazy so I turned and pounced on him. I could feel now that he was hard and instantly my own cock was interested. 

“Really?” We both grumbled while we looked down. I grinned.

“My ass hasn’t been sore in a while….”

 

“No. I hurt you last time.”

“Remmy, the bruises on my hips were hot.”

“And they didn’t go away for a week.”

“Okay, then hold the headboard or something.”

“You know I can’t keep my hands off you once we start. I said no.”

“Fine, come on, food.” I moaned as I got up. He didn’t move and when I looked over my shoulder his eyes were on my ass.

“How long till the moon?”

“Week, Poppy gave me a new pain killer today.”

“Come on Remmy, you need food and sleep.” I said as he got up with a groan. I knew his joints would start to get tight and his body sore. Just meant he got lots of massages and cuddles from me, his boyfriend. I held his hand as we left and walked to the dining hall. 

After a rather delicious dinner we headed back to the room and I groaned as Remus headed for his book at the table. I looked at him as he sat and started reading something. 

“Hey Remus, why don’t we try something.”

“What (Y/n)?”

“Why don’t we do it, and if you start to get handsy we bind your tie around your hands and bedpost or something.”

“No. Use the term please too, it’s not “do it”. I just wanna study.”

“Remus, it’s been so long, you might have better control as it isn’t AS close to the moon.”

“No.” I smirked and got onto his bed before shimmying off my pants.

“Fine.” I hummed as I pulled my shirt off. Remus looked over and groaned at my form laying on his bed in just my boxers.

“What are you doing?”

“Well if you won’t touch me, then I sure as hell am gonna.” I pushed my remaining clothes off and stroked myself softly and bucked into it. I heard him huff and turn a page but I knew he was watching from the corner of his eye. I crawled over to his nightstand and opened it before grabbing out his bottle of lube. I slicked my fingers up before pushing one in me slowly. 

“Fuck, Remmy.” I moaned as I added a second finger. 

“(Y/n), please stop.” Remus growled.

“Come over here and make me.” I whispered before his body was on mine. My hands were above my head in a loose grip, he knew I had my limits and I could easily show a struggle and he would let go of my hands. He kissed my neck and with his knee he kicked my legs apart.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You know you won’t, I know you won’t. Now either touch me or get off me you lazy as-” His finger pushed into me and I gasped. He smirked against my neck as I moaned his name. I pulled my hands and he let god, allowing me to drape them around his neck. As he opened me up he hooked my legs around him. 

“Fuck, Merlin, Remmy it’s been too long, i’m not gonna last long.”

“Where are the condoms?”

“Left some in your nightstand.” I mumbled as he let me go. He dropped his clothes as I grabbed a condom and I chuckled before grabbing his hips and pulling him into me. I licked a soft stripe from the bottom of his cock to the top on the underside before rolling the condom on. When I was done I crawled backwards and he pulled my hips up and my legs around him. He grabbed the lube and softly stroked himself just looking at me.

“For Merlin’s sake how did I land you?”

“Don’t know, oh wait I do, I fell on you and told you your scars were beautiful.” I chuckled before he smiled. He leaned down and kissed me before straightening out and slowly pushing into me. I threw my head back as he got himself in far enough to his base. He started slowly, his hand on the bed next to me and another on my own cock, holding the base softly to help me from cuming quickly. 

“Fuck.”

“Agh god Remmy, faster, please.” He picked up the pace and his hand slowly started stroking. I could feel him completely, his warmth and hear his soft growls as he pushed in. It was pure bliss to just feel him. I cried out as his hands started to work me better and he sped up even more. He suddenly stopped, pulled out, and flipped me before pushing back in and leaning over me, his mouth meeting my neck. 

“Fuck, Remmy, do it.” He growled before his hands came up around my hips, one grasping but not tightly and the other wrapping around to my cock. He fucked me fast, my hands holding me up as his teeth grazed my skin. His hand sped up and I could feel myself getting close. He kissed my neck before he pushed again and I came. I felt him fuck me maybe two more times before he growled into my ear and I knew he was good. 

“Fuck, oh my god did I hurt you?” He said with his breath coming fast. He pulled out and I grabbed his face.

“I am not a doll Remmy, I can hold my own.” I kissed him deeply before turning to the bed.

“I know, love. Suppose we should probably get some sleep?” Remus chuckled before pulling me into his lap. He left soft kisses along my spine and I smiled softly, he would finally take a break.

“Well, I want to clean myself. You up for a shower?” I was not about to sleep covered in sweat and semen.

“Anytime.”


End file.
